<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime gemelle by Alley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479543">Anime gemelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley'>Alley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'cause I have to use my degree in some way, Episode 4x08 Related, M/M, Philosophical Discourses, mention of philosophers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[dal testo]<br/><br/>“È per questo che continui a sposare donne che non ami? Perché hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti completi?”<br/>(...)<br/>“Ed è per questo che tu non ti leghi a nessuno? Perché non hai bisogno di qualcuno che lo faccia?”<br/>Martìn riderebbe, se non si fosse già esposto troppo e non potesse permettersi ulteriori passi falsi. Le catene con cui si è legato ad Andrés sono talmente strette che gli fendono la carne a ogni movimento che compie. Dopo tutti quegli anni passati a tenerle addosso, si ritrova la pelle arrossata e scorticata, polsi e caviglie graffiati e imbrattati di sangue. Ogni volta che prova ad avvicinarsi a qualcun altro, viene trattenuto dalla loro presa di acciaio; ogni volta che si illude di poterne sostenere il peso, viene trascinato inesorabilmente a fondo; ogni volta che gli sembra di averne dimenticato l'esistenza, sente il loro tintinnio risuonare dentro la testa a mo’ di avvertimento.<br/>Potrebbe provare a rimuoverle, se solo avesse qualche interesse a barattare Andrés con la libertà.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anime gemelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anticamente, la Terra era popolata da creature formate da due unità distinte ma fuse in un unico essere. Il loro nome era <i>androgini</i>.”</p><p>Martìn ha sempre pensato che i filosofi siano gente che si riempie la bocca di parole per il puro gusto di sentirne il sapore diffondersi lungo il palato. Lo ha detto ad Andrés mentre lo guardava allineare su uno scaffale volumi dai titoli altisonanti che ricorda di aver sentito citare ai tempi della scuola, durante le ore passate a distrarsi con tris clandestini nell’attesa che arrivassero quelle incentrate sui numeri. </p><p>Il monastero si era appena riempito della loro presenza. Malgrado non ci avesse ancora vissuto abbastanza a lungo da arrivare a sentirlo come tale, una parte di Martìn lo percepiva già come casa. Questo perché, da quando conosce Andrés, nel suo vocabolario la parola ha smesso di evocare i tratti di un luogo per andare a coincidere con i contorni di una persona. </p><p>Andrés ha preso il suo giudizio come una sfida personale. Per vincerla, ha incominciato a intervallare le sessioni di pianificazione con dissertazioni sul contenuto di questa o quell’altra opera, ricostruendo con le sue spiegazioni le visioni del mondo elaborate da quelle menti meticolose e complesse.</p><p>“Gli androgini commisero l’errore di peccare di tracotanza; così, per punirli, Zeus li spaccò in due: ciascuno si ritrovò separata dalla rispettiva metà.”</p><p>Per merito di Andrés, la prospettiva di Martìn sulla filosofia è completamente cambiata. I filosofi si riempiono la bocca di parole, certo, ma parole con <i>un senso</i>, lo stesso che lui si propone di far emergere dalle equazioni quando si appresta a risolverle. Andrés lo porta a galla con gli occhi accesi di passione, galvanizzato dagli interventi con cui Martìn si inserisce all’interno dei suoi discorsi. Martìn lo fa per compiacerlo, certo, ma non solo. Ha scoperto che in fondo gli piacciono, questi filosofi, e se Pitagora e Leibniz fanno parte della loro schiera allora forse la divisione tra umanisti e scienziati non è poi così netta e invalicabile.</p><p>“Da quel giorno, ciascuno vaga sulla Terra alla ricerca della metà perduta, desideroso di ricongiungersi ad essa.”</p><p>Se gli è capitato di contestare alcuni di loro non è stato per principio, ma per mancanza di convinzione. Parmenide e il suo essere che somiglia più a un enigma che a una concezione adeguatamente teorizzata; Hegel e quello spirito che è solo un altro modo di chiamare la provvidenza; Heidegger e l’essere per la morte come unica garanzia di autenticità dell’esistenza. È la vita, ciò da cui si trae stimolo e motivazione, non la morte. Quella è soltanto il capolinea, la fine di tutto, e renderla qualcosa di diverso da questo è un errore che l’essere umano compie per avere una rassicurazione a cui aggrapparsi in vista del giorno in cui gli toccherà soccombere. Democrito è l’unico ad aver afferrato la vera natura della morte. Essa è disgregazione di atomi: quando ci sei tu non c’è lei e quando c’è lei non ci sei tu. Niente edulcorazioni, nessuna fantasia consolatoria, zero preoccupazioni in merito. </p><p>Andrés era parso colpito dal cinismo della sua posizione più di quanto Martìn si sarebbe aspettato. </p><p>“Solo tramite quella unione ogni metà potrà sentirsi nuovamente completa.”</p><p>Quel giorno la lezione riguarda il mito degli androgini. Martìn potrebbe convincersi che lo disturba perché millanta incastri perfetti laddove ci sono soltanto faticosi tentativi di conciliazione, ma in fondo sa che non è quello, il punto, e sa anche che ciò che avverte non è semplice disaccordo. Si tratta di irritazione, bieca e pungente, dettata da uno stato del cuore e non da un verdetto del cervello. </p><p>È una faccenda personale e la filosofia non c’entra nulla.</p><p>“È per questo che continui a sposare donne che non ami? Perché hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti completi?”</p><p>Martìn si pente immediatamente di aver scagliato quelle parole. La rabbia che ha guidato il tiro suona evidente alle sue stesse orecchie: è come lo stridore di unghie che grattano contro il vetro, come il ringhio basso di un animale che si fa aggressivo davanti al sentore di una minaccia incombente. </p><p>La verità è che Martìn non ha alcun diritto di risentirsi per le scelte di Andrés. Non è affar suo, non lo riguarda, non spetta a lui giudicarle. </p><p>È ciò che si aspetta che Andrés gli rinfacci, ma non è quello che si sente dire.</p><p>“Ed è per questo che tu non ti leghi a nessuno? Perché non hai bisogno di qualcuno che lo faccia?”</p><p>Martìn riderebbe, se non si fosse già esposto troppo e non potesse permettersi ulteriori passi falsi. Le catene con cui si è legato ad Andrés sono talmente strette che gli fendono la carne a ogni movimento che compie. Dopo tutti quegli anni passati a tenerle addosso, si ritrova la pelle arrossata e scorticata, polsi e caviglie graffiati e imbrattati di sangue. Ogni volta che prova ad avvicinarsi a qualcun altro, viene trattenuto dalla loro presa di acciaio; ogni volta che si illude di poterne sostenere il peso, viene trascinato inesorabilmente a fondo; ogni volta che gli sembra di averne dimenticato l'esistenza, sente il loro tintinnio risuonare dentro la testa a mo’ di avvertimento.</p><p>Potrebbe provare a rimuoverle, se solo avesse qualche interesse a barattare Andrés con la libertà.</p><p>“Nessuno completa nessuno, non è un concetto reale. Se hai la fortuna di trovare qualcuno che riesci a sopportare, devi tenertelo stretto e non lasciarlo andare.” Andrés non risponde; lo guarda e basta e Martìn si sente come se fosse fatto di vetro: fragile e trasparente, pronto ad andare in frantumi sotto la pressione di un unico colpo ben assestato. Ma se è così che deve andare, se dev’essere ridotto in pezzi, lo farà a schiena dritta e a testa alta. “Ma a te non è mai importato abbastanza.”</p><p>È così. Andrés considera le persone alla stregua di fazzoletti; oggetti da utilizzare al momento del bisogno per poi appallottolarli e gettarli via, dentro ad un cestino in cui non andrà mai nemmeno a guardare. Il matrimonio più duraturo che ha contratto è durato sei mesi, il più breve una settimana – il tempo di procurarsi le carte da far firmare alla consorte per potersene disfare. Anche se scaccia il pensiero ogni volta che gli si affaccia alla mente, Martìn sente che anche a lui verrà riservato quel trattamento. Un giorno Andrés arriverà a trovare noiosa la sua compagnia, stucchevole la sua fedeltà, patetica la sua riverenza. Lo abbandonerà come si fa con quei cuccioli di cane che diventano presto giocattoli con cui non si ha più interesse a giocare.</p><p>Per quanto male gli faccia la vicinanza di Andrés, Martìn sa che quel giorno sarà il più doloroso della sua intera vita.</p><p>“No” ammette candidamente Andrés. “Non delle mie mogli, almeno.”</p><p>Lo sguardo di Andrés è tornato a posarsi sulla copia del Simposio che tiene posizionata in grembo. Martìn non sa se sia effettivamente un'allusione, quella che ha ascoltato, eppure il colpo al cuore arriva comunque, dando linfa nuova alla speranza che non è riuscito a smettere di covare malgrado i quattro matrimoni in cui è stato relegato al ruolo di testimone, malgrado i lunghi periodi in cui Andrés è sparito senza lasciare traccia di sé, malgrado le briciole di cui si è sempre dovuto accontentare.</p><p>“La tua è una visione interessante, ma…” Andrés ha tutta l'aria di un accademico pronto a demolire una tesi priva di fondamento. Qualunque sottinteso che Martìn credeva di aver scorto è spazzato via dalla cruda sufficienza con cui lo sente emanare la sua sentenza. “…Aristofane non sarebbe d’accordo.”</p><p>*</p><p>Quando Andrés lo bacia, Martìn realizza di essersi sbagliato riguardo alla questione delle anime gemelle. Con le labbra di Andrés premute sulle sue si sente esattamente nel modo in cui credeva che un’altra persona non avesse il potere di renderti: vivo, pieno, <i>completo</i>, come se i bordi che delimitano il suo essere fossero combaciati con quelli di una metà che nemmeno sapeva di possedere.</p><p>Quando Andrés gli volta le spalle capisce che non è vero: ha sempre avuto ragione.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Nessuno completa nessuno, non è un concetto reale. Se hai la fortuna di trovare qualcuno che riesci a sopportare, devi tenertelo stretto e non lasciarlo andare.” (<i>Bojack Horseman</i>, 3x05)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>